Another season of Kickin' it
by 1ilovecheddarcheese
Summary: Kim enters a talent show but won't tell anyone what she is doing. A dance is coming up and to save her friends from humiliation she has to win. It may not sound good but give it a try. There will be Kick moments later on in the story:) rated T just in case but probably should be rated K .
1. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V.

I walked by Falafel Phil's and saw Kim sitting at a table with books scattered on top of it. I quietly sneaked behind her. I put my left hand down on the table and my right hand on the back of the chair. I learned over her shoulder and loudly said "Hey Kim!"

She whipped her head around. "Jack! You scared me."

"How did you not notice me." I said with a worried facial expression "You must be concentrating a lot because I thought I made it obvious I was here."

Kim smiled; she knew I was being sarcastic. "Well I've got to study for a test." She stood up and knocked a couple of books on the ground. I helped her pick them up and put them in her book bag. For a moment we stood there, gazing into each others eyes. I lifted my head in time to see the guys walking out from the dojo.

"Hey guys," Milton said cheerfully. "Are you going to the new amusement park today?"

"No I have a test and need all the study time I can get, sorry." said Kim.

"How about you Jack," Eddie asked.

"Can't and don't want to. My cousin was in town yesterday and took me to the amusement park. He made me ride each ride like ten times." I said.

"Why are you guys going anyways." Kim asked "Milton, I thought you hated amusement parks."

"I do hate amusement parks but I'm trying to face my fears. I mean what if the parks have germs, funny smells, unhealthy foods" Milton's face crinkled with every word "loud noises, porta-potties and" his voice trailed off and he looked sick. "Okay, that's it, I'm no longer going!" he paused for a second. "I need a bathroom!" He hurried off covering his mouth.

"Well I guess we're not going." said Eddie plopping himself in a chair.

"You know you can go without Milton, right?" I said.

"I know," Jerry replied "but Milton was going to pay for all three of us. I mean do you know how expensive amusement parks are? You have to pay for food, parking,"

I zoned out before he finished talking. Why would Jerry be worried about parking fees anyway, he doesn't own or drive a car.

* * *

(At School)

"Hey guys check this out." Eddie said holding out a poster.

"Oh the school is holding the annual talent show." said Milton as he took the poster out of Eddie's hands.

"Awesome! I'd better start practicing." said Kim.

"Wait; before you do anything, what are you doing for the talent show." Eddie said suspiciously emphasizing the word, **are.**

"Just wait, it's a surprise." Kim said as she skipped away.

"If she does anything like she did last year," Jerry paused wincing at the memory "I'm not going to even bother showing up."

"What did she do last year." I asked.

"Let's just say it was a disgrace to dance." finished Milton.

* * *

(The next day at school)

The announcement came on "Attention everyone, due to the lack of participants in the talent show, I would like everyone to know that if you take part you will get two free tickets to the dance on Friday. The person who wins will be able to save at most, ten of your friends from humiliation. After that, the people who weren't in the talent show can perform for their ticket." When the principal was finished talking everyone began to panic.

"Well one of us needs to win 'cause I am not humiliating myself." Eddie said stamping his foot on the ground.

"Well Jack, if you do karate, you could probably win us enough tickets so we don't have to humiliate ourselves." Milton said.

"Maybe, but we can't just rely on me to win, what if I don't." I said.

"That's why I am going to be dancing in the talent show." Jerry said.

"Kim is going to be in the talent show too." I said reminding them.

"Do you really think she'll win?" Eddie said.

"I don't know." I said. "We don't know what her act is."

"How about this, if she does well Jack drops out of the talent show. If she doesn't do well, then Jack will do his routine." Milton said and we all agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim P.O.V.

(The day of the talent show)

_Okay, I may not be the best dancer. Okay, I'm horrible at dancing. The point is after my humiliation last year, this year I'm going to sing. I can't believe our principal forced us to be in this talent show. But I would rather save twenty dollars on admission and humiliate myself. _The reason the dance is so expensive is because they hired a DJ. The school also bought a chocolate fountain and a giant disco ball just for this event. I have to admit it's pretty impressive for our school.

I walked into the school and dropped my bags off at my locker and then headed towards the gym. Due to the principal's announcement, almost everyone is going to be in the talent show. I saw Jack with his gym bag.

"Hey Jack, are you doing karate?" I asked.

"Um maybe?" he said.

"So is that a yes?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," before Jack could finish his sentence the principal stepped onto the stage.

"Okay people take your seats." said the principal. I quickly found my friends and sat down beside Jack. "Okay, first up is Kim Crawford."

I rushed up to the stage and began to sing. When I was done I started to head back to my seat while the students were clapping. Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were talking quietly until I walked over. They turned around and acted like nothing happened. I decided to let it slip this time.

The talent show went on forever.

Finally it was time to announce who won, the principal stepped onto the stage with a microphone and announced" Thank you for all the student who participated in the Seaford High's annual talent show, the winner is" he paused for dramatic affect, "Kim Crawford!"

_I won? I probably did win considering that everyone's staring at me, or humiliated myself_

I walked up to the stage "Congratulations Kim, here is your prize" The principal said.

_Okay, two tickets for Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and that leaves two tickets for me and whoever my date is. I hope Jack asks me._

"Thanks Kim. I'm off to ask Julie." said Milton when I handed him the tickets.

"Awesome!" Jerry sang as he hurried out the door probably trying to convince someone from the pep squad to go with him.

"Thanks for saving me the humiliation." said Eddie as he walked away.

"I have to admit, you're a really good singer." Jack said. I blushed slightly. "Kim, I say this because I care. Thanks for not dancing." I knew he was joking so I punched him in the arm.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

(The next day)

_Ughh, I really want to ask Kim to the dance but I don't know how to ask her. I know, I'll ask her after practice at Falafel Phil's._

"Hey Kim, you want to meet me at Falafel Phils's after practice?" I stuttered

"I'd love to, but still have that test to study for" Kim replied

"I'll help you study" I said "but right now we're celebrating Milton becoming a man"

"Why what did he do?" Kim asked

"He finally decided to go to the new amusement park" I replied

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

(At Falafel Phil's)

When Jack and I walked in, Milton was explaining to Eddie how terrifying it was to use a porta- potty. Jerry bursted through the door "Whoooo!" He yelled

"Why so happy?" I asked

"I just scored a date with Rachel Callie" Jerry said

"How do you know her?" Eddie asked

"I'm her footstool in science" Jerry exclaimed

"Oh and Kim what subject are we studying for?" I asked.

"Math." She stated.

"Oh cool and about the dance I was" I started to say.

"Hey Jack I did you a favor and got you a date with the co-captain of the pep squad." Jerry said excitedly patting me on the back.

I looked over at Kim then glared at Jerry. "You did what?" I said loudly.

"I got you a date with Kathy Davis." Jerry repeated.

"I heard what you said." I replied. "But,"

"No need to thank me." Jerry interrupted. When I looked back, Kim was already storming out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim P.O.V.

_I can't believe I was so close to asking him to the dance. What was I thinking he wouldn't like his best friend. _I was in the dojo taking my anger out on a dummy when Jack rushed in.

"Kim, I didn't" Jack started

"Don't talk to me" I cut him off, "I can't believe your going with Cathy Davis, you know how much I hate her!"

"But I" Jack said

"Whatever, I need to study for a test" I stormed off

(The next morning)

I was sitting in the cafeteria alone when a boy who recently joined the Black Dragons walked up to me. I think his name is Brad.

"Hey Kim" He said sitting down next to me

_Does he not know that our dojos' have a rivalry? Or is he just pretending to be nice?_

"Hey Brad" I said cautiously "are you lost?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you to the dance" He asked staring at the ground

I was just about to say no when I realized, _maybe if I go with him to the dance it will make Jack Jealous _

"Alright Brad, yes, I will go with you" I replied.

He smiled and ran off bumping into Jack on his way out.

"Kim, I need to talk to you," Jack says "I mean, about the dance."

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm going with Brad" I replied smugly.

"What? With him? Isn't he the new Black Dragon?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep, so what's wrong with that?" Kim said as she skipped away.

Jack P.O.V.

I was still in shock after Kim had left.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Milton said as he waved his hand back and forth in front of my face.

I honestly didn't know how long had past since Kim left. I also didn't remember what happened I was just in shock. Just then I remembered, Kim betrayed our dojo and was going to the dance with a black dragon.

(**Sorry if this chapter is really short. Review(: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this story is entirely sidetracking to a different theme so yhea hope you :)  
**

* * *

Jack P.O.V.

(continuing)

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Milton yelled in my ear.

I snapped back into reality, "Okay, I heard you." I replied.

"Well why are you spaced out anyway." he asked.

"I don't know." I lied. I walked out of the room, I needed time by myself to think.

I went to the only place that could calm me down, the dojo. I walked in and immediately started practicing. I had to calm down before I go crazy. I tried to get the thoughts out of my head.

_Kim is going to the dance with a Black Dragon_. _All this time I've liked Kim but she probably doesn't feel the same way. I should have asked her while I could. Thanks to Jerry I'm going with Kim's rival. Obviously I talked to her and said I didn't want to go with her but I can't change Kim's mind. _

I punched the dummy harder. _Of all people she could have gone with it has to be a Black Dragon! _I stopped punching and took deep breaths. I looked at the dummy and gave it one last kick.

"Watch out." I yelled noticing Kim in the way. It was too late and she got knocked to the ground. I quickly rushed over to her.

* * *

Kim P.O.V.

I walked by the dojo and walked in quietly. Jack was there punching dummies. I didn't know why he was so mad. I only decided to go with a Black Dragon because he asked me first, that and I want to make Jack jealous. After all, he is going with my rival, Cathy Davis. I was deep in thought when I heard "Watch out!" Jack had kicked the dummy so hard it came flying towards me. (Like what happened in dojo afternoon) The next thing I knew I was knocked onto the ground.

"Kim! Are you okay?" he said worriedly. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Jack said kneeling beside me.

"I'll be fine." I said quietly wincing in pain. My forehead probably had a big bruise on it.

"Here's some ice." he said helping me up, I placed it on my forehead.

"What were you doing." I asked sitting down on the bench.

"Oh, uh, nothing I just uh, needed to get my anger out." he said the last part really fast under his breath. I could barely understand him but I didn't bug him about it. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'll be fine," I say.

"I'm really sorry. I should have checked to see if anyone was in the room." he said.

"Honestly, I am okay." I tell him. Jack doesn't look convinced.

"You should see a doctor just in case." he said standing up.

"Why are you so over protective all of a sudden." I teased.

"What? Me? Over protective? No!" he said in a high voice. He paused, "What?" he said again. I have to admit it is kind of cute.

"Sure whatever you say." I said laughing. He glared at me.

"Be happy you're currently injured. Come on, I'll walk you home." he finished.

* * *

I went to the doctor and it was nothing to worry about. Jack keeps apologizing even though I forgive him and say I'm okay. I kind of like the attention though.

"Hey Kim," Jack said suddenly. I jumped a little.

"You scared me." I said glaring at him.

"That was kind of the point." he said with a big grin on his face. We stood there not noticing that Milton, Jerry and Eddie were watching.

"This is just plain sad." Milton said shaking his head.

"Well what do we do?" Eddie asked.

"We set them up on a date." Jerry blurted.

"No! They deserve privacy and respect." said Milton. He paused for a second. "Okay I can't stand to watch this anymore, it's like the longest movie ever, so here's the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I was walking to the Dojo. I got a text from Milton earlier telling me to go there. I didn't know why but it seamed really urgent. Today was my free day no training, no school. As I walked into the Dojo, everything was dark.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called.

Suddenly I heard muffled screaming coming from Rudy's office. Hurriedly I ran in. I saw Kim tied, gagged and bound to a chair. I rushed over to her and got the ropes and the cloth off of her.

"Jack!" She breathed.

She threw herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close.

Suddenly the door slammed close. I rushed over to the door and soon realized it was locked.

"Dammit" I muttered.

I turned to Kim "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know, I was walking home from my singing lesson when I felt this sharp sting in my neck and blacked out, when I woke up I was here" She replied, "why, were you worried?"

"I'm not, I'm just thinking, who would do this to you?"

"I don't know" She replied.

"Kim, do you have your phone?" I asked.

She checked her pockets, then grunted in frustration. " No phone "

I checked mine. Crap, forgot mine. I checked the clock on the wall, 8:00 it read.

"We better spend the night here" I said. "Why doesn't Rudy have a phone is his office?"

Kim shakes her head, then goes looking for a blanket.

I looked for food, as I searched through his drawers I come to a drawer full of chocolate bars. I see how Rudy's so unfit now.

"Found some food" I said to Kim.

"Found a blanket" She replied.

One hour later we were huddled in a blanket on the couch in Rudy's office eating chocolate bars. I'm surprised how cold it gets in here at night. I'm in a t-shirt and jeans and Kim's' in a tank top and shorts.

"Hey Jack," Kim says half asleep "you wanna know the reason I was upset?"

"Sure Kim" I replied.

"I was jealous. I wanted to do to that dance with you."

I was shocked at what Kim had said, it couldn't be true. I mean she was half asleep, right?

With that, she fell asleep leaning her head on my shoulder. Her breath fanning my neck.

"Yeah Kim, I wanted to go with you too" I whisper.

* * *

Kim's POV

The door was unlocked the day after we got locked in, we found out that the person who locked it. It was just Eddie, Milton, and Jerry pulling a stupid prank on us. Its been a week since the accident and Jack and I haven't talked to them since. Jack and me, well we haven't been talking much either.

Today was the day of the dance and I had an awful fever.

I lay on my bed, in my PJ's, holding a box of tissues, watching The Notebook. It was a Saturday afternoon and I felt like crap. My hair was a mess, my nose was red and my eyes were all puffy. To sum it up, no shape to go to the dance.

Suddenly my phone lit up with a text.

"Hey Kim, how you feeling" I read, the text was from Jack.

"Not too good, not coming to the dance" I replied.

"Oh that sucks"

My afternoon was spent lying on my bed, sulking, because Jack was going to have fun without me.

As 7pm approached I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Jack standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a card that said 'Get Well Soon'. Suddenly I felt self conscious, I was wearing PJ pants and a baggy top.

"Surprise!" He said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I replied.

"To keep you company"

I smiled, he's so sweet.

We spent the night eating popcorn, watching movies and playing old boardgames we found in the attic. Best night ever.

* * *

**Yay I finally updated! **

**Review ;)**

**Cause this is "Another season of Kickin' it"... there will be a sequel. It WILL be better cause this was the first fanfic and also the sequel will have little to nothing to do with this one.**

**Stay tuned :)**


	6. AN please read! story preview

**Hey guys, this is not another update but I was wondering if you liked this story. Here's a preview of my new story. Tell me what you think and check out my other stories. **

**This story is based off of the books and tv drama, heartland. I like the basic plot so besides that it will have almost no relation to the show or books. This is using the basic plot/character backgrounds. It probably sounds nothing like it but it was an inspiration. So I give it credit.**

* * *

Kim POV

Another sunny morning at the dojo. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kim Crawford. I have blonde hair and loves to do Karate...

"Kim! Would you please clean up in here? We have a guest later." My uncle, Rudy, said.

You may not know what's going on but let me tell you, it's not a good thing.

This is my life. Rudy owns a dojo to help kids learn discipline some kids are also disabled. Sometimes we need a extra helping hand doing jobs like cleaning and teaching. We hire teens who need to do community service to make for the 'criminal activity' **(I forgot the word sorry.) **they did. We are suppose to help change their actions so they can live a better life. Karate has helped a lot of children so that's why Rudy volunteers.

"So who is it and what did he do." I asked.

"I don't know but he's coming by later." Rudy replied.

"Grace is coming over later. So can I get the rest of the day off?" Grace, my best friend, was away on a trip to Seattle to visit her extended family.

"Alright, but be back for dinner so you can meet the new guy." Rudy said as I walked out the door into the small mall. I new everyone that worked at the mall because my mom owns it. The mall is situated on the edge of the town of Seaford. Behind the mall, there are mountains, lakes, rivers and a wild life reserve.

I walk by Falafel Phil's and waved at my sister, Mika. Unlike me, Mika has brown hair. She looks more like my dad. Although, I wouldn't remember. After my parent's divorce, when I was five, my dad left my mom and our entire family. It has also been ten years and we haven't seen him since. We still don't know where he was off to.

I walked around and checked my phone for any messages from Grace. I turned around the corner and collided with a wall. That's funny, I don't remember a wall here. I looked up to see at reasonably cute guy dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans. He had shaggy brown hair that slightly covered his eyes.

I didn't recognize him but apparently he recognized me. "Move it! Just cause you're a rich brat..." He paused and looked at me in the eyes and smirked. "Enough said" he walked off bumping into my shoulder.

If that's the guy working for us for the next six months, I am going to scream.

That, is exactly what I did.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was a short preview I know but it gives you the background of the characters.**

**Review and tell me if you liked this idea and don't forget to check out my other stories**.

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
